


What destiny has in store for us.

by socopotactico



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Cute, Destiny, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Love, Romance, True Love, they are both female, trowback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socopotactico/pseuds/socopotactico
Summary: The flame of true love will never die.





	What destiny has in store for us.

-1998-

 

The first day of school for Yvie was always a struggle. Her parents were divorced and she had to spend a year with her mom and one year with her dad since they lived too far away. Yvie actually made friends during the year she spent with her mom in Arcachon, a town in France. She learned French and was sort of fitting in at school. It’s pretty hard to find her place with the others since Yvie is so different from all the others. The word “weird” has been used as an insult towards her many times whenever she got to a new school, and this year was probably going to be the same.

The first steps she made into her new school she knew that, looking around at all the people having fun with their friends while she was the the new girl who didn’t fit in.

 

“Hi, can you help me with my schedule? I need to find room 120?”

Yvie asked a random stranger. The girl was surrounded by a hole squad and looked like those American girls stereotypes; bitchy and full of herself.

 

“You must be the new girl.

 

“Yvie.”

 

“Ahhh the new kid from France, can you move over so we won’t be seen with you? Looser.”

 

“I just need to have the informations to get to my class”

 

She sais handing her agenda to the girl so she could look, but all se did was throw it on the floor and walk away, followed by her squad. They were five but the three girls looked exactly like the plastics from Mean Girls. This is what she didn’t want to happen, if for once she could have a fresh start that didn’t end up with being bullying on her first day. This school was just full of bitches, and clearly Yvie didn’t fit in this category.

 

“You’re Yvie right?”

A girl walked up to her. She looked out this world pretty. She had long black hair falling on her shoulders, deep brown eyes and a smile that could light up New York City after dark.

 

“Yes, the weirdo from France.”

 

“Why do you make it sound like that’s a bad thing? Difference is what makes you unique. Embrace it!”

 

“Well, thanks. Why aren’t you bullying me?”

 

The other girl laughed.

“Because they’re is actually one person around here that isn’t a total dickhead. My name is A’Keria.”

 

“I’m glad to know that. Do you happen to know where is that class?”

She said pointing down at the book still laying on the ground. A’Keria picked it up to look at it and said

 

“French class huh? Well, you’re in luck because my class is right next to it! Come I’ll show you.”

 

Yvie followed her trough the school before the arrived in front of a brown door with “bonjour” on the door.

 

“Why do you even need French class if you’re from France?”

 

“I am not actually from France, I was just there for a year. I am from Colorado, so I need classes to improve my French.”

 

“Alright then, I’ll see you at lunch, bonne chance, is that how you say it?”

 

“Yes, it is. Good luck to you too!”

 

Yvie loves French. She’s usually so focused on class but today, she couldn’t help but wonder who this A’Keria girl is. She looks like an angel fallen from the sky, and is the sweetest thing ever. The only things running through Yvie’s mind is her name, her voice, and certainly not French. She was addicted to her like a drug. During lunch her mission would be to find her, and she didn’t have to look far, when she got out of the classroom there she was, waiting for her.

 

“A’Keria ?!”

 

“Hi there! Do you want to eat with me today? I asked my friends and they are fine with you joining us!”

 

“I don’t know if I’m ready to meet them yet. I am a bit shy around new people.”

 

“Then it’s just you and I how about that?”

 

“Umm, yeah, alright.”

Yvie tried to play it cool but she was jumping in joy inside. She wanted to get to know A’Keria and what better way to learn more about someone than to eat sandwiches and fruit salad under a tree with them?Everything was perfect. They ate together every day since then, after a week Yvie joined her friend group. She got along well with Brooke and Vanessa but she mostly was there for A’Keria. She could be friends with a bunch of trolls and Yvie would still try to please them.

 

Yvie and A’Keria got along so yell it was crazy, it was like they were meant for each other. After the first month of school A’Keria got the courage to ask Yvie out and they dated for the rest of the year. It was like a Disney romance, they barely ever fought, every second they had they spent it together and they wished it would never end. Sadly, it had to.

Fast forward to the last day of school, the last day before A’Keria left for college.

 

“I can’t believe it really then end”

Yvie said on the verge of tears while the bus was parking in front of the school.

 

“Yvie, we will find each other again. I refuse to believe this is the end.”

A’Keria was a dreamer, her feelings always get the best of her and make her believe the impossible.

 

“I really hope so. I will miss you so much”

Yvie said wrapping her arms around her for the last time. If she could have paused that moment and make it last forever, she would have. The feeling she couldn’t explain, it was just like the hole world disappeared and she was... safe. She felt loved, a feeling she wanted to hold on to.

 

“I know you doubt it but I can promise you Yvie, I will never forget you. This is not the end.”

 

“I love you A’Keria.”

Yvie said giving her a kiss before A’Keria got in the bus, tears falling down her cheeks and she whispered before the door closed;

 

“I love you too Yvie, forever”

 

Yvie watched the bus get away with the love of her life. She was hesitant either she should wait for her or move on, but life made the choice for her, because every time she would try to get over her, it would never work. After a few failed attempt to date again, Yvie figured out the problem, she was still hooked onto what she had with A’Keria. They kept talking for a while but after 2 years they completely lost track of each other.Neither of them knew what the other was up to, they didn’t know where they lived, if they were dating, if they were dead; and yet, they still thought about each other from time to time. When they imagined their futur they hoped it would be together. When A’Keria said she would never forget Yvie, she didn’t lie, she didn’t lie either when she said they would find each other again.

 

Im talking about year 2003. After loosing her one true love, Yvie moved back to France with her mother where she spent the next two year and now she’s living in her own appartement right next to the high school she graduated from. She couldn’t keep the same job for too long, so she would find some boring day jobs at local malls and at night she would perform at random clubs that would book her. Yvie loved dancing, it was her way of express herself and it helped pay the rent.

 

A’Keria just finished college, she wanted to move back to be be closer to her family which was very important to her. While she was on the plane home, she kept imagining what would happen if Yvie was still there. Would she have moved on? Because she sure thing didn’t. Because of her studies, she didn’t have time for romance but she always told herself when she would get back home, she would run back to Yvie. 17 years old A’Keria was optimistic to think the other girl would wait for her, but 22 years old A’Keria was still a dreamer. If there was the slightest chance her and Yvie would find each other, she wanted to believe it.

 

Only a week after the plane landed and A’Keria was officially back home, she was was heading to the mall to buy new clothes. It’s been a while she went shopping, she would spend most of her time studying and now that she’s done with school, she has a lot of free time. She tried on clothes for more than a hour and when she was ready to check out, she couldn’t help but notice how familiar the cashier looked. Some things change with age, you can dye hair and wear more makeup, but the one thing A’Keria recognized immediately was that smile. That unique smile that used to make her heart melt, and apparently still does. She placed the pile of clothes on the counter, but the cashier didn’t seem to notice her.

 

“Hi. I have a question?”

 

“What can I help you with?”

She said without looking up from the computer, trying to scan the tag of a dress.

 

“Do you recognize me?”

A’Keria asked looking into her eyes that widen as soon as she saw her.

 

“A’Keria. It’s really you! You came back!”

 

Yvie couldn’t believe what was happening. After all those years, she had given up on A’Keria but seeing her in front of her, all her feelings were brought back on the table alongside the pile of clothing she had to scan. Who cares about the clothes? Screw them, and the job. If this meant getting fired, Yvie didn’t care, all she wanted to do was hold her first and forever lover in her arms.

 

She ran around the counter, jumped into her arms and hugged her like they haven’t seen each other in years, because they haven’t. It’s weird how five hole years can go buy, and it still feels the same.

 

“I told you I would find you.”

A’Keria said looking back at her, both of their eyes were filled with tears and their hearts filled with joy.

 

“I know it’s been so long but I still love you A’Keria. I can’t move on.”

 

“I was so scared you would forget me. I love you too.”

A’Keria said placing her hands around her neck and pushing her in for a kiss. It’s weird how they didn’t even know each other anymore, but it all came naturally. Out of all the kisses Yvie has shared in the past five years, this one felt the most right. All their feelings were still there after half of a decade.

 

“My shift ends in half an hour, do you wanna go out for diner?” Yvie said pulling away from their kiss and grabbing both of A’Keria’s hands.

 

“Can I stay here to wait for you? There isn’t much costumers.”

 

“Of course! I love having you around. Tell me about you.”

 

“What do you want to know?”

 

“Everything I missed.”

 

They kept talking until the store closed its door and they moved their conversation to the restaurant where they kept going for hours. They finally knew what they wanted in life; to be with each other. Wherever they are, whatever they do. As long as they are together, nothing else matters

 

“You know A’Keria, I didn’t believe that this day would actually come. I never thought I would see you again. But you were right, when it’s meant to be, love finds a way.”

 

“Wherever you are, I will always find you. That’s destiny. And I guess life picked one hell of a path for us.”

 

“Life is crazy. But with you, it all seems easier”

 

“I love you, Yvie”

 

“I love you too... forever”

 

After this they never left each other again, and lived a love that not many people will have the chance to know.


End file.
